


Crappy Coffee

by hiba



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiba/pseuds/hiba
Summary: Miku isn't thrilled about being referred to as her boyfriend's "younger sister" by some second rate barista.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Crappy Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This title is so unforgivably awful I’m sorry lmfao
> 
> I love kaimiku so much. For me Kaito will always be a sweet, goofy dork. I really can’t picture him as anything else but that. I love Miku with a bit of an attitude and temper, but she’s a nice girl.
> 
> This is just a short thing I quickly wrote, but I hope somebody enjoys it!
> 
> *Jan 2021 - I did some much needed editing on this!

“I hope you and your little sister enjoy your day!”

Miku blanched and sputtered as the redheaded barista handed Kaito their drinks. The woman seemed to purposely rub her manicured fingers against Kaito’s hands more than what could be considered necessary for the task of giving a customer their order. 

Miku further sank into disbelief at the lack of reaction Kaito was having at being flirted with so brazenly. He smiled normally as he took the sturdy cups, making no attempt to correct the woman on the opposite side of the dark counter who had just called _his_ _girlfriend his little sister._

“Here you go,” Kaito smiled gently as he handed Miku her drink. The turquoise haired girl looked desperately into the taller man’s eyes, anticipating to see the slightest hint that he heard what the barista said. His shimmering blue eyes were filled with just as much innocence as ever, not a hint of annoyance or even humour at the flimsy mix up as Miku had hoped. 

Miku numbly accepted the hot drink. She wondered if she should drop a “thanks, babe” in response and absentmindedly glanced back to the barista. She was beautiful and had a nice smile. Or, what _could_ have been a nice smile if she wasn’t standing there with a self satisfied smirk plastered on her face. 

“Ugh!” Miku fumed, too flustered for words. Instead, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the small shop. She could hear Kaito let out a muffled noise of surprise before he began to follow her. He gave one last “thank you” over his shoulder, but Miku was too far away to pick up whatever gross thing the barista must have responded back with. 

Miku quickly made her way down the crowded city street. The farther away from that building, the better. The cold November air did nothing to calm her burning face as she buried her chin into the collar of her emerald peacoat. She could hear heavy footsteps and realized that Kaito had caught up with her. 

He was silent as he walked next to her, but Miku could feel Kaito’s intent gaze . He cleared his throat. “So,” he began, sounding hesitant. “Is your coffee good?” 

“No,” Miku grumbled. She turned to give her boyfriend a serious look but felt guilty when she saw the genuine disappointment on his face.

“Oh,” Kaito frowned. “Did I screw up your order again? I swore I asked them to use almo-”

“Why didn’t you set her straight!?” Miku yelled, unable to suppress her anger any longer. Kaito nearly tripped at her sudden outburst.

“I… what?” He asked, confused. 

“That woman back at the shop called me your _little sister!_ ” Miku groaned. “You didn’t even say anything!” 

Kaito appeared to be dumbfounded, as if he couldn’t remember the situation that had happened minutes earlier. After a brief moment, recognition seemed to flash across his features. “Oh,” he said calmly. “That.”

“Yes,” Miku rolled her eyes. “Yes, _that._ So you noticed?” 

“I did,” Kaito admitted easily. He took a sip from his drink and Miku felt even more irritated at his relaxed attitude.

_“So?”_ She wrinkled her nose at him, expecting a good explanation.

“I don’t know,” Kaito shrugged. “I figured she just made a mistake and I didn’t want to embarrass her.”

“IT WASN’T A MISTAKE!” Miku shrieked, forgetting she was in public. She gasped and quickly placed her hand over her mouth, embarrassed at all the people suddenly looking in their direction.

“You don’t know that,” Kaito pouted, not noticing that his girlfriend was making a scene. 

Miku tugged on Kaito’s arm, leading the two of them into a small alleyway for privacy. She took a shaky breath to try and calm herself. “She was hitting on you... right in front of _me!”_ Remembering the barista’s smile made Miku tremble with anger. “Your hands were basically molested!” 

Kaito’s eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead. “That’s a pretty strong word…” He remarked, looking at Miku like she was crazy.

“But it’s true!” Miku’s voice wavered, sounding heartbroken. “I’m so upset!” A strange somber feeling overtook Miku, she quickly turned towards the brick wall so Kaito couldn’t see her bottom lip start to quiver.

That seemed to trigger a more concerned reaction from the young man. “Don’t cry…” Kaito whispered as he gently turned Miku around. 

“I’m not crying!” Miku bawled and clenched her free fist. She knew she was starting to sound like a bratty kid and it just made her feel worse. Maybe she really _did_ come off as being an annoying little sister. 

Kaito didn’t seem bothered by her tantrum, though. Cupping Miku’s face with his hand, he delicately rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sure this is just a big misunderstanding,” he smiled softly. Miku wanted to disagree but was silenced when Kaito leaned over to press a kiss on her forehead. “Someone would have to be pretty dumb to think I like you as anything less than a guy totally in love with his girlfriend.”

_It’s not about being dumb,_ Miku wearily thought to herself but decided to keep quiet. She couldn’t feel angry anymore after Kaito filled her stomach with butterflies. She smiled shyly and pressed a tender kiss of her own to his lips. Kaito was _hers,_ no matter the amount of desperate advances some barista who couldn’t even make a decent cup of coffee tried to pull. 

“All better?” Kaito asked, pulling away and looking satisfied. 

Miku laughed and shrugged. “I guess better than I was feeling before. Where to now?”

“Hm,” Kaito considered, bringing his cup to his mouth. “A movie, maybe? I can check the listings on my phone-,” he suddenly cut himself off, his drink stopping a few centimeters short of his lips .

“What’s wrong?” Miku asked. “Is your coffee cold?” She rubbed at her arm, embarrassed. It was definitely her fault if it was. 

“No,” Kaito continued to stare at his paper cup, “I think there’s a phone number written on here.”

“WHAT!?” Miku immediately gasped and quickly snatched the cup out of her boyfriend’s hand. She examined the writing and, sure enough, a phone number was written in thick black marker. The name “Yuka” was scribbled under with a heart. 

Miku could feel herself start to quiver as the familiar feeling of hostility flooded back into her. _That…_ But before she could finish her thought, Miku threw both her and Kaito’s cups to the concrete in disgust. She hadn’t realized what she had done until she felt the hot liquid splash on her legs and seep through her white stockings. 

“Woah!” Kaito jolted and pulled Miku away from the large puddle before her brown boots could be ruined any further. “You didn’t have to do _that…”_ He remarked in astonishment as the coffee continued to stain the snowy ground. He turned to smile remorsefully at his girlfriend but was surprised at her serious expression. 

“The next time we go to that place to get coffee and that girl tries to pull this stunt _again,”_ Miku uttered sternly, “I’m gonna push you on top of that counter and _fuck_ _you_ right under her nose.” 

" _Oh..._ " Kaito swallowed hard, feeling himself get embarrassingly hot at the idea of such a scenario. 

“Let’s just go home,” Miku sighed, sounding more like herself. Almost as if she hadn’t heard the impossible, yet very exciting to imagine, threat that just came out of her own mouth. “I want to get out of these wet clothes,” she added innocently enough, though there was no mistaking the coyness that lingered. 

“Funny,” Kaito cocked his head back with a easy smile, “I think some of that stuff splashed on me, too…” 

“We better get going before we get sick,” Miku hummed as she tugged Kaito by his hand out of the alley that smelled like overpriced coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh. Spicy. Miku is THAT bitch and Kaito is in love.


End file.
